Lovebirds'
by hbcmad
Summary: COLENA Helena Bonham Carter and Colin firth have done some naughty things but can't seem to remember them in the morning, however will this event repeat itself when Helena asks Colin to talk after work? Rated T for smut
1. The Morning After

I do not own the king speech nor do I own Helena or Colin, I am writing this fan fiction as a respectable fan and apologies in advance if I offend any of you, feel free to review and just generally enjoy!

Helena

I slowly arose from my fathomless sleep. My heavy eyelids opened and then quickly shut when the bright morning sun rays blinded me,_ {I don't remember having the windows right opposite my bed unless I fell asleep on Tim's sofa of course…} _I thought to myself, those thoughts were interrupted when a deep mumble emerged next to me, I turned to face the source of this noise and cautiously opened my eyes expecting to see my Tim lying next to me.

It wasn't Tim though, this was a different man, a man who is tall, has a very smooth defined face that was ageing gracefully and was topped with small brown curls that looked delicious and chocolate-like.

''Shit.'' I subconsciously said

This is Colin. Colin Firth, my king for the film that i'm currently filming

''SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHIT!'' My voice was cracking with obvious realization, I looked under the covers to reveal my naked body.

'Mmm.' Colin stirred, slowly waking from his sleep.

I quickly pulled myself from his chaise and started searching for my clothes, now the sleep fully shaken from my tired body and fully aware of the situation.

With my clothes from the previous day chucked on I ran from the rooms nearly tripping over the cat that led peacefully outside of Colin's room.

''Move.'' I hushed pushing the ginger animal a side, letting the stairs welcome me generously. Before I knew it I was outside and the cold November morning air attacked my body harshly, Shivering and cursing I ran down the familiar cobble London streets praying that nobody sees me, the paparazzi in particular.

I found myself arrive into the local retailing services and brought myself some aspirin and a black coffee as well as a bottle of Fiji water from a small convenient store hoping that it would put an end to the banging in this head of mine.

''Excuse me miss...'' A broad Scottish voice rang in my buzzing ears.

_{Shit, great well done Helena. I shouldn't of borrowed some sort of sunglasses and hat to be less recognisable_}

As I was getting lost in these pestering thoughts the female cleared her throat bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" I said painting a fake yet kind smile onto my face

''Sorry'' the tall lady said obviously noticing my bad mood, ''Its just your any shoes not wearing shoes...''

''What?'' I questioned her before looking down at my now dirty bare feet {_shit, thats why you couldn't feel your feet.}_

My cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink bring a burning sensation that warmed up my skin as they did so, I quickly recovered from this glitch and told her a pathetic story of how my shoes broke and I was too ashamed to wear them.

The women looked at me strangely and with that left.

Colin

In the distance I heard a anxious yet soft voice that was slowly bringing me back to reality yet my inappropriate dreams were pulling me back, these dreams were filled with the beautiful cries of pleasure and heat between two sensual bodies inter joined into one magical night, as reality was dragging me back into the real world I was attacked with a sudden pang of guilt that hit the pit of my stomach making it stir and causing me to feel sick, my mind instantly started calling for the dream to return with its passionate atmosphere contained in it.

I awoke, my eyes slightly blurred. At first I didn't even recognise my room but my heavy eyes soon adjusted to the bright light shining through my window, I sat up right and led against the headboard trying to remember how I got into this state, naked and feeling very rough, I noticed some petite crimson coloured heels at the bottom of my bed, I picked them up cooing at the size of object, this definitely wasn't a pair of Livia's shoes, after all she was in Paris with her mother and sister and it was illegal for her not to take every single item sat in her wardrobe, therefore there was nothing in the house to remind me of my spouse.

I sat there confused about the whole shoe situation, I then decided to assume that Livia forgot some and decided to run myself a lovely warm bath.

The warm water swallowed my body and that's where I led until that warm water turned cold and my body was covered in more wrinkles than before.

As I removed myself from the familiar tub my phone rang the sound of ducks filled my ears as I entered my room and found my phone on the floor just behind the door.

''Ugh Helena.'' I sighed forgetting she had changed my ringtone after my duck story that I shared that time on set.

It was Tom, I quickly answered as he was the director after all.

''Hello'' I croaked surprising myself as well as Tom at the roughness in my voice.

'' You alright Colin? It sounds as if you've had an eventful night.''

I gave a hearty chuckle . ''I would say yes if I could remember any of it!'' I exclaimed

I could almost hear Tom's smile. ''Well I hope you sound royal for later, how was your drinks with Helena last night then?''

''My what sorry?'' I asked, having no memory of this

'' You went to Vanilla last night with Helena to get to know each other better?''

''Oh that's right..yes.'' I answered hoping that he couldn't hear the confusion that projected from my voice.

''Um...alright then mate I just rang up to see how it went but i'll see you on set later then'' he replied unconvinced

''See you Tom'' I responded but before ending the call he said

''Oh and Colin, go and get some soothers would you! You're need it to fix that throat of yours!''

And with that I ended the call, a rush of questions flowing through my mind_ {Drinks with Helena? Why can't I remember this? Please say they're not her shoes…}_


	2. Work

Helena

I entered my front door and was welcomed by what felt like a herd of children that led me to nearly topple backwards into the cold air.

''Mummy!'' Nell practically screamed in my ear. ''Where have you been?''

''Morning darling, I got up early and took a stroll around Primrose hill. Have you had a good morning?''

''No.'' Billy moaned

''Why what-'' I was interrupted by Nell's intimidating roars

''Be quite Billy, It was your fault you shouldn't of broke Keke!''

Bill shrugged and ran into the kitchen. {_finishing his drawings, just like his father} _I thought to myself and ended up smiling.

Nell looked up at me her recent annoyance drained from her face and filled with a new happiness. She hugged my legs, took my hand and led me to follow Billy's footsteps.

When we entered the light kitchen Nell rushed over to the counter and took some scissors from the draw below and ran from the room.

''Nellie Burton where do you think your going with those scissors!'' I ran after her through the hall and into the living room where she sat cutting some paper whilst watching Charlie and Lola. ''What are you doing?''

''Making a kite.'' She replied simply

''Very clever'' I said kissing her on her head, making some blonde strands fall out of place.''Can you come into the kitchen and do that please baby?'' I asked.

''But Charlie and Lo..''

''Ah, we'll put it on in the kitchen.'' I interrupted. ''Now come on my little monkey'' I picked her up whilst she squirmed and shouted for Billy to save her.

''BILLY! HELP. MUMMYS DOING IT AGAIN!'' Nell screamed ''NO MUMMY NOT THE TICKLING NO NO NO!'' she exclaimed as I attacked her with tickles and blew raspberries all over her, she lost control and laughed helplessly.

I carried her into the kitchen sat her down in a chair opposite her brother and stuck Charlie and Lola on the small flat screen by the fruit bowl.

I started to make myself some sugar puffs and felt myself slipping into another world but was soon stopped by Billy's quiet question.

''Are you playing a witch or the queen today mum?'' I erupted into giggles and clutched my aching sides {_well...that pretty much sums up my life} _a few minutes later after I had calmed down and replied.

''The queen today baby.''

I finished my cereal just as I heard the front door open and footsteps coming towards us.

''Hello?'' My mother's warm voice floated into the room as the kids and I ran up and welcomed her with hugs.

''Hiya mum.'' I said after Billy and Nell returned to their place at the table. ''Thank you for this.''

''No problem darling, shouldn't you be getting ready? Where's Tim?''she asked

''In the office working on his new ideas, you know what he's like...In his own world. Im telling you If i had never seen how happy he is on set I would of thought he was -'' I realised that I was waffling by the look that my mother gave me.

''Go and get ready!'' She exclaimed

''Yes, yes you're right. I'm going" and with that I thanked her and pecked her on the cheek. ''Bye kids love you!'' I then moved on to sabotage my children with hugs and kisses before leaving the room and heading to the shower hoping to wash the events of last night.

Colin

"Is Helena not here yet?" I asked Tom as I arrived on the set

''She's on her way, just received a text from her.'' He replied with a warm smile

I sat there practicing my stutter with Geoffrey when a infectious cackle filled the room, Helena had arrived.

She ran in her hair windswept yet her curls still framed her heart shaped face perfectly, her milk like skin was tinted with a natural shade of pink from the cold air that awaited outside the building, her eyes shining bright with excitement and I couldn't help but let my eyes explore all the curves that her body possessed, realising my inappropriate behaviour I tore my eyes away from her body and focused on her eyes, immediately getting lost in their own mysteries that live in them.

''Hello Colin'' her smile melted my heart along with the soft words that escaped her full luscious lips...

_{what on earth are you thinking Colin, this is Helena Bonham Carter for Christ's sake, way out of your league}_

''H..hell..o'' I subconsciously stuttered.

''Wow'' she chuckled ''You've got that stutter down to a T!''

''Morning Geoffrey'' she smiled whilst planting a kiss on each of his cheeks.

_{Surely he must be thinking the same thing! If so how is he so calm about it!}_

''Hello Helena'' he greeted no nerves shown in his voice whatsoever.

_{well what do I expect, the mans a bloody genius!}_

I didn't even notice Tom come over until he placed a hand on my shoulder making me jump and receiving yet another adorable laugh from Helena.

''Today we'll be filming scene 4, Helena will be taking Colin to meet Geoffrey or Lionel for the first time-'' Tom explained the situation and then left the three of us to go and get into character.

After I was all kitted up and ready for filming I left my dressing room and was greeted by Helena.

''Ready?'' She asked

''Always.'' I smiled

''Colin I need to ask-'' Helena was interrupted by a small bald man.

''You're needed on set now.'' He ordered.

''Ok'' she kindly replied ''Colin can we talk after work?'' she whispered before leaving me alone with my thoughts in the hallway.


	3. The Lift

Helena

''Action!'' Tom's voice echoed through the dusty set.

I cautiously open the rusty old door to the elevator and was surprised at how tight the elevator actually is, I just about managed it yesterday._ {Colin's much taller than me..how will we both fit in}_

''Cut!'' Tom demands ''What's the problem?''

Feeling immediately bad for delaying the filming but my mouth doesn't follow my mind and spontaneously asks ''Are we both going to fit in here?''

This question results in an explosion of laughs from the whole film crew but the one laugh that caught my ear was the sweet and gentle laugh that belonged to Colin. I looked up to him and smiled ''Come on then Bertie.'' I winked getting back into character

I was right about the space. It was tight and claustrophobic but somehow comfortable, my body fitted perfectly against Colin's. I knew that nobody else felt this moment maybe Colin didn't even feel it, it didn't matter that there was a big camera in the lift with us. I smiled devilishly at Colin, hundreds of inappropriate feelings rushed down in my abdomen, making my knees shake a little_ {Colin's beautiful}_ I thought to myself _{He really is...}_ I let my eyes take in his soft pinkish skin, his deep brown eyes, his big hands that I wanted to touch so desperately _{If only there wasn't a camera here..} _

Colin

Helena's fragile body was forced upon my in the steamy lift causing my trousers to grow tight and uncomfortable. _{shit..i hope its not noticeable_} the smell of Helena's hair floated up filling the once musky lift with a light floral scent making me want to feel her lips crushed against mine, making me want to hold her tightly and never let go. I felt my manhood go harder and as a result received a omniscience grin from Helena._ {no no..she can't know, she's with Tim, God he is a lucky man...getting to do whatever he pleases with her whenever he wants}_ I grew very angry at myself for losing control but soon calmed. Being tall has it's benefits especially when a beautiful women is crushed against you, I had a perfect view down the front of Helena's exquisite dress, causing me to squirm with the adrenaline pumping through my craving body.

''That's a wrap!'' Tom shouted ruining the perfect heated moment I think we both experienced in that small tight lift.

I left the set and entered my dressing room immediately falling asleep from todays work. I woke up two hours later to the sound of knocking on my dressing room door.

''Come in'' I offered. Helena wondered in, now dressed in her own eccentric yet beautiful clothes.

''Colin..I didn't expect you to be here.'' If i wasn't mistaken I would of said that Helena blushed...

''I must of fell asleep..'' I replied

'' It was a long day'' she muttered

''It sure was''

''Colin..Do you think we could rehearse the lift scene quickly? Just to go through a few things..I don't think I did the best of my ability I-'' Helena's eyes shined with hope and shined even brighter when I accepted. ''Thanks love!'' She exclaimed practically running out of the room. I ran after her and we soon found ourselves entering the lift once more.

The heat immediately returned just as it had before only this time it seemed more strong, more real.


	4. The Lift Continued

Helena

''Bertie I-'' Colin shut me up by gently kissing me. A rush of energy was dancing all around my body, my hands craved him. I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer and making the kiss more passionate.

His soft hands ran up my leg lifting my skirts as he does so exposing my legs causing me to moan into our kiss.

I break the kiss as I slowly bend down towards his man hood rubbing it gently, adjusting the treasure to my touch. Colin's jaw drops as I pull down his trousers with my teeth stroking his legs, memorising every part of him that I possibly could, my hands continue to rub Colin.

''Stop teasing.'' He grunts and pulls me up from my position.

He slams my body hard against the wooden wall, aggressively ripping my shirt of and using his warm expert fingers to unhook my bra in a matter of seconds my chest is exposed, he ran his fingers along my upper back sending chill down my spine, he then cupped my breast before pullinh me in for another passionate kiss but this time it was more intimate, the perfect mixture of sharp teeth biting and being soothed by his soft lifts curing any pain.

''Fuck'' I whisper.

Colin

Helena tilts her head to the left letting me reach more of her neck, I move further down her fragile body planting kisses in places that I've only ever dreamed of touching Helena, I take one perfect rounded nipple into my mouth and bite it gently causes a low moan escape from Helena's mouth. I move my hand slowly down to Helena's legs removing her skirts and lace pants which were already drenched in her pre juices. As I push her muscular legs apart the heat from Helena's core hit me. Licking my lips in pure satisfaction from what awaits me I lick the side of Helena's thigh savouring every flavour that I receive.

I was interrupted by a gentle hand stroking my curls giving me permission for my dreams to become a reality. Without a second thought I kissed Helena. Demolishing her, sucking on her whilst gently caressing her nipples.

''Mmmmm'' Helena moaned urging me to continue with my movements. I continued to taste Helena until I felt her juices trickle onto my tongue, I then entered two fingers inside of her.

''Ugh Colin'' Helena moaned whilst rotating her hips, guiding me to her special spot.

Helena began to tighten around my wet fingers letting me know she was nearly at her climax, to push her even further I entered a third finger, this sent Helena of edge.

''Colin'' her screams echoed through the deserted building, her eyes fluttered shut as her orgasam shoots through her body letting her breath escape in short desperate gasps, she stood still for a few seconds and then let her weight fall slightly on my fingers. I rose from my position to steady her shaking body her breath trembling against my skin.

Helena's eyes fluttered open, giving me an insight of the lust that she's feeling.

Without taking her eyes of me she lowered herself until she was on her hands and knees, softly biting my thighs until she reached my boxers, her hands worked quickly and desperately to reveal my manhood, she winked at me before putting me in her mouth.

I grabbed her tangle of hair guiding her further and further until she stopped looked up at me and raised her eyebrows,instantly reminding me who's in charge. Helena returned to me and takes more of me in with each movement results in me grunting telling her how much I appreciate this in my own way

''Mmm Helena''

Before I reach my climax, delaying the ecstasy I push Helena away and pick her up and push myself into her.

Harmonious cries fill the lift as I do so,

''Collin-'' she moans as I fasten the pace of my movements. But her words are mumbled as I drown them in my lips.

The strong legs that were wrapped around me started to tighten, gaining control of my movements and making them deeper with each thrust. This caused Helena to tighten her grip on his shirt and hair

''Collin...ugh...mmmm'' she screamed as I felt her contracting around me causing me to reach my climax simultaneously.

It fell silent and all that could be heard was the recovering pants that left our mouths.

Helena gave me one last kiss and walks away unsteadily, her legs still shaking from the ecstasy I put her through.


	5. Lovebirds

Helena

I leave the building as quickly as my shaking body could take me {_What on earth just happened} _I thought to myself whilst checking my phone.

"Shit." I muttered realising that Tim had called me 4 times.

**Sorry baby, have to work late tonight. **As I sent the text I tried to fix together what on earth just happened through there, I realised that I couldn't just leave the situation as it is and headed back to the building.

The building was still warm from today's work and the lights were still on which meant that Colin was still here.

"Colin?" I called hoping that he would still be here and up to chat. "Hello?" my voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the eery set.

"Helena!" Colin met me halfway down the hall "I thought you left?" he questioned

"I..well yes-" I smiled "Look Colin we need to talk about this love."

"Im sorry I shouldn't of-"

I interrupted his apology "NO! don't be silly I certainly enjoyed myself"

"It was wrong and I-"

"Colin will you please shut up and listen to me!" I ordered sounding bossier than I intended. "Look-" I took his hand and sat down on the wooden chairs nearby "Colin this morning I woke up in...well..your bed." I waited for what seemed like hours for a reply.

"Oh.."

"Yes...oh, I just…" My voice cracked, feeling instantly annoyed that I gave him a glimpse of my feelings "Colin-"

"Helena" he hushed, pulling me in for a tight hug "Shh...don't say anything."

I sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Look" I did so and he smiled, putting a piece of hair behind my ear "I don't know why this keeps happening, but I am certainly glad that it did. Tim is such a lucky man to have you, I would do anything to trade places with him but you're not mine, Helena...what i'm essentially trying to say is that..well, I love you Helena." And with this he leaned down and slowly kissed me.

"Hello?" a new voice appeared from the doorway. "Helena! Collin!" It was Geoffrey. "I um…"

I broke the kiss immediately and pulled away from Colin, leaving the warmth and softness that I had just felt with him. "Geoffrey!" I exclaimed. "We were just-" I stopped in mid sentence {_What's the point in even trying to explain this, even I don't know what's going on here.}_

"Oh not to worry Helena" Geoffrey winked surprising me with his reaction to the kiss. "Anyway I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." and with that he left.

I smiled up at Colin "Lovebirds is one way of putting it I suppose."

The End


End file.
